


Don't Stop The Monster

by Dark_Will_Graham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Cannibalism, Dog Fighting, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hannigram - Freeform, Hunting, Kidnapping, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Will, Murder Husbands, Mutilation, Offscreen character death, Oral Sex, Possessive Hannibal, Top Hannibal, Tragedy, Werewolf AU, Werewolf!Will, Wounded Will Graham, animal fighting, in florence so that means hannibal is il mostro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Will_Graham/pseuds/Dark_Will_Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon meeting Will Graham in Florence and having an agreed one-night-stand, the two meet in another chance encounter. Hannibal later discovers Will’s lycanthropy-secret as Will discovers that Hannibal already has a name made out for himself in Italy, “il Monstro”. </p><p>While Will continues to hunt down violent Werewolves who’re murdering humans, Hannibal tries to reach out to get Will to embrace killing within his human-self as well, trying to train him to not need his unique power to kill.</p><p>As the two flounce around Florence like a couple of murderous love-sick puppies, an underground dogfighting ring is being held by non-other than Mason Verger, who enjoys kidnapping werewolves and not only forcing them to fight against each other but also against his own bloodthirsty pure-bred wolves. All in the name of his entertainment.</p><p>Will must overcome escaping Mason’s men from capture, Hannibal’s growing controlling possessiveness and need to protect Will, as well as coming to terms with his self hatred of being a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a bit of a drabbling mood last night, and wanted to begin my Hannigram werewolf!Will AU. It’s pretty short right now, but here is the first chapter.
> 
> This is my first Hannibal fic, so pardon me if it's not that good. I would love to have a co-writer to share ideas with and having help writing the story. If you're interested in helping, you can message my tumblr dark-will-graham.tumblr.com
> 
> Warnings and Tags may change with the progression of the story.
> 
> Inspired from this video AU: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvKKLPN2vUE

It was meant to be a brief visit to Florence. Just a few weeks to get away from all the dull, boring chatters of his patients.

Sure he was their Psychiatrist, but who ever said he wasn’t allowed to have his own opinions of them? Those who trusted him to console in, the same people who snotted into rags then left the trash on the expensive furniture for Hannibal to deal with once they left, as though he was their babysitter. Perhaps he was, in a way.

This trip was meant to cleanse his schedule of the ludicrous uniformity that had been haunting his days. He planned to hunt during his stay and decorate his favorite places with his own charming artwork.

Before making any blueprints in his mind, his feet took him to Palermo. The art within left him breathless, but how ironic he would find it if it all crumbled and collapsed atop its many worshipers. The thought emitted a slight grin from Hannibal.

The chapel had fallen silent and still for quite some time, its lack of activity due to the dark hour of the night. All was dark aside from a few candles that were lit. The only sound that emanated from the room was that of Hannibal’s pencil lead scratching across fine paper, mimicking the art he’d been seated in front of.

It was serene, that is until the steady sound of footsteps approaching, entering the room, a brisk shove and slam of a door.

Hannibal stilled his pencil, eyebrows raising as his lips gave a dissatisfied smack, “How impolite. I was not expecting such a distracting entrance.” He continued to sit quietly when he wasn’t met with a response.

Slowly, he turned in his seat to examine the room behind himself. Nothing. It looked as if no one else was in the room with him.

With another unsatisfied sigh, he shut his sketchbook and slowly rose, “One would think its proper manners to acknowledge the other when spoken to. Hiding does seem childish, don’t you think?”

The clacking of the Psychiatrist’s shoes echoed in the room as he trudged passed pews. Even with the very dim light Hannibal was still gifted with his extraordinary sense of smell. He fluttered his eyes closed and simply breathed.

There was a new salty musk. Sweat. Fresh and earthy like a creek surrounded by trees.

His eyes opened as he turned on his heels and began to walk down a pew. When he reached the end, he looked down to meet eyes with another man, hiding behind the chair and seated in the shadows.

It was crisp blue eyes that met his and a pair of soft pink lips that had gone slack and fallen agape in slight surprise at being found. The man was younger but not by much. It wasn’t until the man broke eye contact and turned his gaze away did Hannibal speak once more.

“The King of Tyre was believed to be a tool of Satan.” He turned and made his way back to his previous seat, resting his sketchbook on his knee, “This king was portrayed as being higher than any human. The king was portrayed as having a different nature than man as well as a different position.”

The nameless man whipped his head back up as Hannibal spoke, causing the curls on his head to shift with his sudden movement.

“He was in a different realm, received different judgement…” Hannibal turned to look over his shoulder as he spoke, making eye contact once again.

“Why are you telling me this…?” The hesitant voice broke off from behind the pew. The question came out in a rude tone, but the way he rested his hand on the chair, and placed his chin upon it, it was clear he was interested and meant no true malice. His lashes splayed on his cheeks as he blinked slowly, taking in the words that were spoken to him moments ago.

A crisp breeze from a drafty window played in the man’s curls. He was truly breathtaking.

“Because those differences go to describe him as not being fit under human being. Full of wisdom. Beauty. Perfection. What most lack.” A soft grin peaked from Hannibal’s lips, “A reason. What was your reason for walking in that door? You were escaping.”

Hannibal eyed him with a completely calm face.

Slowly the stranger stood, sauntering over, “Sanctuary. No one nor no th-thing can get me in here.” He settled beside the bench at which the doctor was seated. He appeared completely jittery and ready to run, like a wary animal.

Hannibal gave a quick slip of his mask, letting out a smooth chuckle, “That could be an opinion. For when monsters rise above religion, what will protect you? Do you find only righteous men deserve to be saved? Or perhaps the monsters too?”

“I couldn’t really care less…” the man scratched at his stubbled neck, unapologetic to his choice in words, “None of it is really my forte, and I’m not the monster. But I can sense them when they are around and understand them. See them.” Hesitantly he took a seat beside Hannibal, “My name is Will Graham…“

“W-…Why are you hiding?” Will murmured quietly. If he hadn’t taken his seat beside Hannibal, the other man most likely wouldn’t have been able to make out his words.

“Tell me what has led you to believe that I might be attempting to suppress my being, Will.” Hannibal turned in his seat to fully face the other man, the corner of his lip twitched with interest.

A soft pink tongue poked between Will’s lips as he brought his gaze from his feet up to Hannibal’s chin, stopping there and going no further. His fingers laced on his lap, with his thumb brushing the top of the other, as if he didn’t hold onto himself he wouldn’t know what to do.

“Suppress? No. You’re not trying to suppress anything or else you wouldn’t have scavenged the room for me when I entered. Hiding, you’re right, it isn’t the exact term. But… There-…” He sighs, eyebrows pulling close as he contemplates, “There is…something about you that you are keeping distant, at bay. Like a ship wading near the shore in the night, no one knows it’s out on the waves b-but…”

Will can feel the piercing gaze on his form, he decides to swallow the rest of his sentence and drag his own eyes up to meet with maroon.

“Is it out of the ordinary for some to keep to themselves during a first meeting? I hardly find any actions to keep distant are too far from understandable.” His eyes crinkle warmly when their gazes connect. So much thought and fear seems to linger in the young eyes he is staring into, pure empathy.

“It’s not out of the ordinary. But I feel that for you… It is a constant.”

As Will speaks, Hannibal leans closer to the man. It is as if this jittery man is actually seeing him, maybe not completely clearly, but he is beginning to see the faded outline of Hannibal, and so soon. It intrigues him to say the least, and can’t help feeling somewhat seduced.

At Hannibal’s nearby distance, Will draws in a shaky breath and leans back only slightly. His fight-or-flight response fluttering in his chest, but his hands part from one another and grip the wooden seat he is sat upon, making sure that he doesn’t move.

Breathing in, he is able to scent Hannibal; cardamom, white flowers, patchouli, cocoa and the faint scent of iron. The scents are pleasantly confusing and satisfying. Somewhat calming as well, even while looking deep into the other man’s eyes. They didn’t seem too distracting, if anything, they were more direct than others. Knowing what they are looking for.

His thoughts are momentarily paused once Hannibal responds, “This discussion seems to be heavily directed at myself. I’d care to learn some about you, Will, if you wouldn’t mind.” Hannibal’s lips part momentarily to give Will a proper smile before turning into a soft grin.

“There’s not much that can be learned about me I’m afraid…uh, um.” He tilts his head slightly, “You never gave me your name.”

“Doctor Hannibal Lecter.” Drawing his gaze away from Will, he picks up his scalpel and begins to sharpen his pencil using his blade, “I don’t believe that to be entirely true, Will. I would be lying if I were to say right now that I lack any interest in you.” He brushes the pencil chippings from his paper into his hand, then disposes them into the sack he has resting beside his feet, “One might argue that every person can be deemed interesting during a first encounter, when we are most vulnerable and know nothing of them. But you are something extraordinary, aren’t you, Will?” Eyes returning back to meet once again.

Will blinks at the man’s response, before his lips part to bare white teeth, he rubs at his lips as he lets out a quiet laugh, “I’ve never considered myself extraordinary, but if that’s how you wish to see me, Doctor, then I can’t very well fight you, now can I.”

He draws closer to Hannibal on the seat, their knees are near but the space between them isn’t deemed intimate. His warm spicy scent drifts to Will’s senses and causes his heart to flutter.

Hannibal’s hand presses against the page and begins to sketch an outline, as if he hadn’t noticed the slight movement of the other man. He draws in a comfortable, focused silence.

With anyone else he might consider the way Will eventually leans in near his shoulder to peer down at his rough sketch to be considered rude, but instead he finds himself to be met with a slight sense of fondness. Finding the other man’s curiosity particularly charming.

The sketch slowly takes form and personality, turning into a beautiful man with soft curls and cautious eyes, lips parted in thought.

“You drew me?” Will’s eyebrows furrowed with his own question.

“Yes.” Hannibal clicks his tongue matter-of-factly as he takes a moment to stop sketching and glance at Will’s face, “I am a visitor of Florence, my current home and job are in Maryland within the United States. I will be returning eventually, but a part of me simply does not want to forget this moment, nor forget you for that matter. I do hope you won’t feel distaste in me for sketching you.”

A light flush rises to play on Will’s cheeks. Hannibal can’t help but to drink in the lovely site. “Its-…”

Will swallows and glances away from Hannibal’s eyes and down at the drawing once again, “Its fine, you can keep it to remember me.” He licks his lips as his eyes flutter from the page, to Hannibal’s hands, to his own hands, to finally rest at Hannibal’s chin.

“What do you want to ask me, Will?”

“If you have that drawing, then what will I have so that I may remember you, Doctor Lecter?” the question could come out as flirtatious, but Hannibal can feel the innocence laced in every word, knowing it took some courage for Will to ask. It is a precious and genuine question.

Hannibal’s eyes soften as he stares at the man in silence. Finally he turns away and reaches into the sack, Will perks up curiously to watch the doctor dig around.

Finally he is handing him a thin, tan box with a dark lid, wrapped tightly around it is a long red ribbon.

“It is not very common for me to gift something that I had originally purchased for another. But I feel that this would hold more to true affections to be gifted to you than their originally intended recipient. She will be fine to due without it.” He places the box in Will’s waiting palm.

He watches fondly as Will gently grasps the end of the ribbon and slowly unwinds its knot with a tug, it rests on dark denim jeans. Gripping the lid, he opens the box and moves a black tissue to the side.

“Cremino with cherries, Cremino with licorice. Kremlin milk and dark alike. The bitterness of the cherry plays with the sweet milk, mitigated from the bitter dark. The delicate licorice makes for a well-balance for the flavors as well. L’Artigiano. Have you heard of it?”

“You’re giving me chocolate?”

“Yes.” He answers simply, pursing his lips, he hadn’t received the response he was hoping for. He turns back to his sketch to continue it with raised eyebrows.

Placing the lid back onto the box and setting it at his side, Will draws the ribbon between his fingers and raises it slowly to his nose, sniffing. To this action, Hannibal cannot help but to take a brief moment from pouting to glance through his peripheral at the other man with captivation.

“Do you usually find yourself usually drawn to the more simple things, Will?” before he can get a response, there are suddenly fingers on his neck. Though they are calloused they are still rather soft.

Will brushes the red ribbon against the doctors neck and throat gently, causing small goosebumps to raise onto Hannibal’s arms.

He turns and locks eyes with the younger man, watching as Will hesitantly raises his other hand to rest on Hannibal’s shoulder. Reaching up, Hannibal takes the hand in his and raises its fingers to his mouth, brushing his lips smoothly over pink knuckles.

Will’s breath catches in his throat as a blush runs to his cheeks and neck. Blue eyes scan over the Doctor’s lips, causing him to lick his own.

“Might I inquire what you’re doing?” Hannibal asks.

“I-I…” he swallows quietly and brings his eyes up, “I was hoping to get your scent to stick to the ribbon…”

Hannibal places a gentle kiss on the back of Will’s hand.

“I find that you smell very nice…”

Will’s hand is turned over and a kiss is placed to his wrist.

“Wanted to keep it with me for when you leave…”

Hannibal’s stare locks with Will’s, and he slowly leans in dangerously close. His eyes were like a predator focused on his prey.

“To remember you by…” Will’s voice was but a whisper now as his eyes became lidded. Blue dancing with Maroon.

The kiss was warm, Hannibal’s lips resting gently on Will’s. The lips parted with hardly a sound. Will leaned into Hannibal this time to return it, capturing Hannibal’s top lip between his to taste.

The younger man placed the red ribbon onto his lap, then raised his hand to place it flat on a broad shoulder, twining his fingers in the fabric.

Soon, Hannibal’s tongue began to poke playfully against those sweetly pouty lips, and was happy to find them parting. Will’s tongue met his own halfway and he found himself rolling his muscle along the other’s taste buds, it was a delicate wetness. He explored the man’s mouth using his tongue, playing over fine, pointed teeth before dancing and twirling with Will’s tongue once more.

A soft moan poured from Will’s mouth in a syrupy urgency. Hannibal’s fingers slowly twined with Will’s pale own, he brushed his thumb in smooth circles atop of the other, while his free hand drew up to catch Will’s jaw in his grip.

The experience lasted fifteen minutes, with Will’s quiet noises of gratitude, and the gentle smacking of lips. When Hannibal drew away, the other basically whimpered as he fluttered his eyes open.

“Will.” Hannibal took in the view, a red delicate blush had spread from the man’s cheeks, to his ears and neck. Blue eyes staring at him with complete seduction. “I do hope it is not distastefully forward of me to invite you to where I am staying. I would be completely honored to be blessed with your company and would make sure you have a proper meal as well. You do not have to stay the night afterwards, but my bed is welcome to you to rest if you do feel you wish to accept my invitation.”

Will looked back and forth between Hannibal’s eyes, thinking. With a hesitant voice he speaks, “I’m not sure if I’d be able to stay for too long… You might find that I’m all ready gone once the sun is up.”

“You may leave whenever you like. We can part ways afterwards with no further strings attached. As though we said our goodbyes here at the doors of Palermo. I’ll have my drawing and you’ll have your ribbon.” He leans in to brush his lips against Will’s ear, “I’ve found myself intrigued by you, Will. If I might have you in my bed tonight, I believe I will become the happiest man in all of Florence.”

Will’s breath catches in his throat and his body shivers at the soft words spoken into his ear. He feels a steady heat begin to pool in his abdomen, his fingers tighten in Hannibal’s shirt as he gives a desperate nod, “I’ll go with you. I-I would…really like to go with you.” He rasps out quietly. This sparks a triumphant grin from Hannibal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hannibal promises, he treats Will to dinner and a lovely, pleasure-filled night.

The common room’s still quietness was broken when the two men stumbled in, hands tugging in feral grasps at shirt and hair, mouths only separating momentarily for the sharp inhales of breath. 

“Hannibal...” Will whimpered, clenching his fingers tightly in Hannibal’s shirt. The younger man’s pupils were blown wide with lust, his lips red and swollen from Hannibal’s ravishing mouth.

A hand raises to cup Will’s jaw, thumb gently stroking at the corner of his lips. The thumb is quickly engulfed in the wet warmth of the younger man’s mouth, teeth gently nibbling at the pad before sucking and rolling a soft pink tongue over it. A groan emits deep from Hannibal’s throat in response.

“Will,” he rasps out as his maroon eyes lock on the mouth sucking so needy at his finger, he can imagine those sweet lips sucking on other things. He parts his own lips with his tongue to wet them before he speaks again, “I promised you dinner, Will. I am a man of my word and as lovely a distraction you are in this current moment, I’d truly enjoy spoiling you first with good food.” 

The doctor slowly removes his thumb from those tender lips, departing with a quiet pop and a small string of saliva connecting them from the thorough attention Will had been giving the digit. He is quickly met with an unhappy moan.

“Are you kidding me? I don’t give a fuck about dinner at this point. We’re both aching in our pants, honestly you can’t be serious.” Will draws his eyebrows together in an annoyed gesture when his words are met with a smirk and a quiet chuckle from the other man. Hannibal leans closer and places a chaste kiss to Will’s damp lips.

“It will take us but an hour or more. Let me treat you. To honor the company you are bestowing me with.” He then grips the other man’s hands and brings them to his lips, placing soft kisses to the knuckles, “I would be very delighted at the opportunity to impress you, dear Will.” 

“Narcissist.” Will murmurs passed pouting lips, but a soft flush remains on his cheeks, a gentle grin tugging at his features in amusement, “Sadist. You got me worked up just to take it away, it wasn’t a sudden recollection. You enjoy getting the chance to see me in a state of mess and chaos, don’t you, Doctor Lecter.” He says it as a fact rather a question.

“Come now.” The older man says with his smirk still intact, fingers laced with Will’s as he leads the man to his kitchen, seating him on a stool in the middle of the room.

Will watches from the island as Hannibal pulls out all different ingredients and places them on the counter top, then turning to preheat the oven. A roasting pan is pulled out and greased, two boneless pork loins placed in it before being set aside.

“I hope it isn’t presumptuous of me to assume that you aren’t particularly allergic to anything specific?” He walks over to his food processor, combining olive oil, balsamic vinegar, garlic cloves, as well as the other ingredients and then starting it up, he raises his gaze to Will.

The young man simply shakes his head in response, knowing he’d have to raise his voice to be heard over the machine as it does its job. When Hannibal is finished with it, he rubs most of the newly created wet paste over the meat and then places the pan into the oven. He starts on preparing the potatoes next.

“Tell me, Will, where was it you resided before moving here. You do not possess the accent of a local, but I wouldn’t go too far as to say that you haven’t made Florence your new home.” He sets the potatoes aside to marinade and washes his hands, drying them off on a cream colored towel, he takes a seat beside the other man at the island.

“Louisiana. Er… Virginia.” He licks his lips and sits up a bit straighter now that he has more of Hannibal’s attention, “I grew up in Louisiana, but the last place I lived before coming to Florence was Wolf Trap, Virginia.” 

“And what was the reason for your move, Will?”

“The reason?” Will swallows quietly as he steals a glance at Hannibal before looking down at his own hands on the counter-top in front of him, “I just felt like there was something I needed to do, something I could only really do here.”

“What an adventurous boy you are. How young were you when you made the move?” A soft chuckle leaves his lips, “You are still quite young now.”

“Maybe five or six years ago, I’m currently twenty-nine. I might just have a younger looking face than most.” He pulls his gaze from his hands and turns his head to stare at Hannibal’s chin, he peeks up just a bit to see the soft pull of a grin on thin lips.

“You do have a lovely face, this I will state as a mere fact, my dear Will.” A hand reaches out to cup Will’s chin and pull him closer just a tad, holding him still as Hannibal moves closer to place a gentle peck upon the other man’s mouth.

Will blushes at the sudden soft gesture, it causes his eyelids to flutter and his lashes to rest against his cheeks as he shuts his eyes. He leans forward and presses further against the mouth, caressing the lips with his own. 

“Excuse me for a moment, Will.” Hannibal mutters softly against the pink lips pressed against his own. He turns away and stands, walking around the island and equipping oven mitts, removing the roasting pan from the oven and then reduces the heat of the oven by 100F.

Parting the mitts from his hands, he then starts on placing the prepared potatoes around the meat and then placing the pan back into the oven. He sets a timer to go off in 50 minutes. 

“I can’t tell if you enjoy thinking of ways to tease me or if it is all mere coincidence that you’d need to take our food out of the oven right as you decided to kiss me.” Will says, allowing a playful agitation to mark his tone. Hannibal throws a cunning smirk over his shoulder at Will as he rinses the marinade from his hands.

“Anyways, aside from your obvious devilish nature…” he picks up a crystal salt shaker, staring at its beautiful design for something so simple, “You seem to have rather... expensive taste, Doctor.”

Hannibal dries his hands and turns, resting his fingers gently on the island’s tabletop, “Expensive as some of my materials may be, I do take pride in beauty. But, I do understand you can find many stunning wonders in more places than just items with a high price.” 

He rounds the island and plucks the salt shaker from Will’s grasp before setting it aside and taking the man’s hand in his own, he places a kiss to the back of Will’s hand. Hannibal gives him a soft tug, pulling him to his feet, “Let us retire to my study while we wait for dinner, I can prepare us some coffee as well.”

 

*

Will sends a shy grin up at Hannibal as his dinner plate is smoothly placed in front of him.

“Garlic and rosemary balsamic roasted pork loin with red potatoes.” He states as he sets his own plate down at the head of the table, then reaching for the wine and filling up his and Will’s glass. He takes his seat and turns to meet the other man with a grin.

“It smells delicious.” Will murmurs with a smile on his face, he puts his serviette in his lap and takes his first bite. His eyebrows raise and he shoots Hannibal an impressed glance, his expression rewards him a tender chuckle from Hannibal, “This is… This is just...” He laughs to himself as he takes another bite, finishing his statement with actions rather than words.

“I’m pleased to see you enjoy it, if I had more than borrowed time, I would have loved to see how you would react to something more extravagant.” He takes a bite of his own, then picking up his glass he smells the wine before taking a sip. 

Will can’t help the grin on his face, “This is extravagant enough for me. I haven’t necessarily... um…” A pitiful noise makes its way passed his lips, almost a mock of a laugh, “I haven’t had a nice dinner like this in years, admittedly. I know I was impatient before, but I really do appreciate this.” 

He sets his fork down beside his plate momentarily and stares down at the food that had been made with such care, just for him.

“Thank you, Hannibal.” He tears his eyes from his food and peers up at the maroon that are looking at him with such a fond curiosity.

“It’s my pleasure, Will.” His eyes never part from the two blues that have finally managed to lock with his own, if he didn’t know any better he’d say they made his heart flutter, “Now, please, finish your dinner.” 

 

*

Will tosses his shirt onto the floor before laying back against the comforter, reaching up and pulling Hannibal down by his shoulders. They meet once again in an urgent kiss with biting teeth and lapping tongues, Hannibal’s fuzzy chest pressing warmly against Will’s bare own.

He pulls away and nips at Will’s jaw before moving down to his throat, sucking at it mercilessly until there is no doubt that a dark bruise will be left in memory. One hand tangles its fingers into the damp curls of the man’s hair while the other roams down the expanse of chest beneath him, his thumb pressing over the nub of Will’s nipple. 

“Hannibal…” Will moans quietly as the man runs his tongue over the darkening bruise on his neck, his hands clutch tightly to Hannibal’s biceps when he feels his cock twitch, “G-Get on with it, come on. Please.” His thighs quickly tighten around Hannibal’s waist when the man’s hand darts down between them and grips his cock, now running his thumb over the pink head of Will’s dick, pressing against the slit.

Will can’t help but yelp at the sudden contact, feeling himself hardening so easily under the man’s precise touches. Hannibal moves his hand in languid strokes, twisting his grip down the base before pulling up to reenact the motion. He leans up to take Will’s mouth with his own, swallowing down the man’s moans.

After only a few minutes of this, Will is trembling and panting, he spreads his legs out wide as he pulls his face away from Hannibal to rasp out his plea, “Please… Pl-Please, Hannibal. I-I want you—need you.” 

His words cause the other man to let out a quiet lust-filled gasp. Hannibal leans and places two more kisses to Will’s lips, then to the mark on his neck before pulling away and drawing open his nightstand. He returns with lube and a condom, which he throws on the sheets beside Will. 

Popping open the lubricant, he coats his fingers in it, rubbing the digits together to warm them up before he readjusts himself between Will’s parted legs.

“You look so beautiful this way, Will. Spread out and waiting for me.” His index finger teasingly circles Will’s entrance, prodding at it gently and causing a low whine from the other man, “Such a patient boy you’ve been.”

He then pushes in the first finger slowly, feeling Will clench around it but proceeding to push the digit in farther. He wiggles and twists the digit around before adding another, it isn’t until the man shivers underneath him and clenches his toes does he know he’s found the little bundle of nerves that’ll make his dear Will mewl. His fingers begin to develop a rhythm of leaving and entering, twisting and scissoring, working the boy open as he adds in the third.

“Agh. F-Fuck...” Will bites down hard on his bottom lip and rocks into the motion of the digits inside of him, he clenches his toes every time Hannibal prods at his prostate.  
“Shh. You’re doing remarkable, Will.” He strokes small circles into Will’s thigh encouragingly and looks down at the red faced panting man sprawled out before him, “I have never seen such a radiant site. Completely marvelous…” Leaning down, he places a gentle kiss to Will’s knee, slowing the pace of his fingers as he does so.

Hannibal pulls his fingers out and reaches for the condom, he brings it to his mouth and tears through the foil with his teeth, then rolls it down his length. A soft whimper escapes Will’s throat as he watches the action, but Hannibal just continues to massage his thigh comfortingly.

“Hush now, you’ll be all right.” He coats his cock generously in lubricant before lining it up against plush cheeks. Slowly he rolls his hips forward, the head of his dick penetrating Will and starting to go deeper inside at an achingly slow pace. Hannibal hooks the other man’s knee in the crook of his elbow and raises it, giving himself better access to move in deeper as he looms over Will, his hair falling disheveled in his face. 

“D-Damn it. Agh, Hannibal… F—“ Will capture his bottom lip between his teeth again and bites down hard, his eyebrows pull together as he winces at the uncomfortable ache that feels like it’ll split him in two. But his lips are soon captured with Hannibal’s in a reassuring kiss.

“Breathe, Will. You need to relax your muscles.” He dips his free hand between them and begins to gently rub around where his cock has entered Will, being careful not to put too much pressure to cause any more of an ache. 

Nodding hesitantly Will releases the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and tries his best to relax. He rests one hand on Hannibal’s bicep and wraps the other around the man’s back, digging his fingertips into his skin. Sweat forms on his brow and his hair rests in a tousled tangle of curls on the pillow under his head. Even in such a state of disarray, Will is simply breath-taking. 

Hannibal steals another kiss and pushes forward, Will clenching around his dick but he finally manages to bury himself to the hilt. He stays still, giving the man time to adjust around him and to the feeling. Parting from the kiss, his eyes stare deeply into the blues gazing up at him, “Are you all right, my dear?” he whispers as he rests his forehead against the other.

Swallowing heavily, Will nods once in a jerky motion. Pink tongue poking out to swipe across his lips before he finally murmurs, “You can… You can move now. I’m ready.” His prick was only slightly flagged from the intrusion at first, but the pressure inside of him has started to feel pleasurable.

Hannibal gives him a subtle grin before pulling back just a little before filling him back up once again. Each thrust he pulls back just a little bit more, causing more friction for when he dips forward. 

Will’s hand drops from the man’s bicep and twists in the white sheets underneath him, a groan creeping through him as he starts to push his hips down to meet the slow, gentle thrusts. His eyelids flutter momentarily as he moans out, “Y-Yeah. Yeah, right there… Please.”

“Right here?” Hannibal asks as he turns his own hips at a slight angle and dips back in, the moan he receives is confirmation enough. He pulls out all the way and then thrusts himself fully inside, hitting Will’s prostate directly. 

“O-Oh! Agh, Fuck. Fuck!” Will’s voice is a slight octave higher from the pleasure. His cock leaking precum between them as Hannibal brushes against him between thrusts. Will’s fingers sprawl out wide across the man’s wet back, glistening in sweat. 

The pace picks up as they both fall into a leisurely rhythm, constantly hitting the nerves that cause panting moans to escape Will’s lips. 

“F—W-Wait. I’m going to… I’m gonna…” his voice rasps out desperately, “Hannibal, wait. I-I want t-to—“

Hannibal quickly stills himself, though now panting heavily due to how close he was to his own release, but will always stop right as he is asked to, “What is it? Are you hurt?” He reaches up and cups Will’s face comfortingly. 

Will shakes his head against the hand and licks his lips, catching his breath, “I just… wanted to try something first. Let me ride you. Please.” 

The smirk that plays on Hannibal’s lips couldn’t be helped as he looked down with fondness in his eyes, “Of course, Will.” He leans and places a soft kiss to the other man’s brow before pulling out and rolling over, sitting with his back against the headboard. 

Will raises up shakily and throws a leg over Hannibal, positioning himself to hover above him. A blush taints his cheeks when large hands rest on his narrow hips, thumbs digging in and massaging. He rests his own hand on Hannibal’s shoulder, the other gripping the leaking cock beneath him as he lowers himself down onto it. 

“Mmm…” His pink tongue pokes out again to lick at his lips and the mere site causes Hannibal to buck his hips upwards, driving into Will. Will shivers and raises up on his knees before dropping himself back down onto the awaiting length once again. 

They pick up a new, faster rhythm and lock their lips together in an urgent kiss, moaning into each other’s mouths. Will’s fingers snake up Hannibal’s neck and too his face, cupping it tenderly as he rides him. 

Hannibal turns his head to part from the kiss, bellowing out Will’s name as he orgasms. He continues to thrust up into the other man, riding out the pleasure rupturing through him. Moving his hand he cups the other man’s neglected dick and begins pumping him relentlessly, in tandem with his thrusts, hitting Will’s prostate mercilessly.

It is shortly after that Will spills onto his and Hannibal’s stomachs, the two of them a mess of panting breathes. Hannibal yanks Will’s head down by his hair using his clean hand, thrusting his tongue down the younger man’s throat, kissing him through their mutual high. Slowly Will shifts upwards, letting Hannibal fall out of him, and rolls onto the mattress beside the man with a heavy thud. He is soon captured in a tight grip, with his back pressed flush against the man’s hairy chest. His neck then littered with soft kisses and gentle nips. 

The two are swiftly lulled to sleep in their exhaustion and bliss. 

 

*

A guttural growl of a beast rolls through his ears. At first faint and gradually growing deafening, roaring and viciously bellowing. 

Hannibal finds himself jerking awake, something that is not common of him. Bringing his hands to his face, he rubs at his eyes and then reaches out to the spot beside him. Empty. 

Poking an eye open, he sits up on his elbows and looks around, the sun pours through the window and he can hear the bustle from the city bellow. The room is empty, Will must have left sometime during the night while Hannibal slept soundly. 

He sighs and pulls the sheets back, dropping his feet over the side of the bed. A shirt on the floor catches his eye. Bending down, he picks it up and rubs his fingers into the fabric, it is Will’s. He must have left it last night, but why? Does he plan to return for it? 

He stands, unraveling the shirt as he walks to his armoire, he grabs a hanger and hangs it up. Plucking a robe off a hanger beside it, he covers his stark nudity before heading to his bathroom to start the day. 

Will had left with the silly red ribbon, but left his clothes. What a peculiar boy his dear Will is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a hunt, Hannibal reunites unexpectedly with Will Graham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how to upload pictures to a story yet, but here is an image of Will's wolf form for those of you who might want to see it.
> 
> https://41.media.tumblr.com/ce07c5f1c3256c6a33ae15f95e8a289b/tumblr_o000gqH6KV1rzahqno1_250.jpg

During a hunt, his senses felt incredibly heightened, especially in this moment. It was very uncommon for Hannibal to hunt whilst the sun was still out and shining, but this seemed to be the rare time in his prey’s schedule where they were completely isolated. The man who he is tracking is named Roman Fell and happens to be the Curator at the Capponi Library, a position which Hannibal wouldn’t mind taking up himself. 

Hannibal was meant to leave Florence and depart back for his life in Baltimore three weeks ago, but he had made the whimsical decision to stay. There was something—or someone, rather—who he felt he needed to find. With his extended stay, for however long it ended up being, he needed an alias, a new identity. Who a better cover than Dr. Fell the Curator. 

He had taken notice through the weeks upon stalking Dr. Fell, that the man also enjoyed hunting, but perhaps in a more ordinary sense. The irony of the situation caused a malicious smirk to spread wide across Hannibal’s lips as he toed over freshly fallen autumn leaves. He had made sure to pursue the other man with a cautious distance, enough to make him out but not close enough for Roman to hear him. 

Suddenly, Hannibal drew behind a thick Juniper tree when he noticed the man abruptly still, something had caught Dr. Fell’s eye but he knew it couldn’t have been himself. It wasn’t until he heard the crunching of leaves that Hannibal took a peek. 

“My oh my. What a beauty are you.” The man had set his rifle down by his side upon the damp ground below and was beginning to squat down. Hannibal decided to take this moment of distraction to his own advantage and slipped from behind the tree and began to silently stalk closer, drawing the syringe from his coat pocket and grasping it tight, ready to quickly subdue the gentleman. 

When he was finally a few feet away, he took notice of what had stolen the Curator’s attention. A large wolf with lovely dark bistre colored fur had paused to wade in a creek below, lapping at the stream that rushed beneath large paws, it drew its eyes upward while it drank, striking him with its vivid blue irises. 

Hannibal couldn’t help but lick his lips, his mouth felt dry by the mere site of the wolf’s beauty and dangerous display. This creature was a phenomenon, he knew quite well that it is absolutely unheard of for wolves to have blue eyes. Pups surely could, but not adults. With the considerably large appearance of it, there was no mistaking it for a pup. 

His breath felt taken from him when he realized that it peered straight through Roman Fell, and was looking right at _him_. Its eyes locked with his, as if it was making a connection, as if it recognized him. The wolf raised its head and perked up its wide ears, but both it and Hannibal’s thoughts were suddenly swayed when the click of a gun broke the silence.

Hannibal tore his gaze from the beast to look at his once-again armed prey, aiming his rifle with a clear shot at the wolf. Roman Fell had plans on taking the dazzling creature home with him dead. Just before Hannibal was able to drop his syringe to get his hands locked on Roman’s neck to dislocate his spinal column from his skull, the man had already fired off a single deafening bullet. 

The limp body fell hard against the orange leaves that littered the woodsy floor, and Hannibal cupped his ears in momentary distress at the loud ringing that shook in his eardrums, the assailant was the blast that had emitted from the gun. When he finally opened his eyes that he had been clutching shut so tightly, the wolf was no longer where it had once stood. 

He turned his head to scan passed trees that surrounded him. Making its way up a hill was the wolf, it was limping with a critical wound to its shoulder. Hannibal couldn’t help the frown that skimmed his features. As much as he loved beautiful things and wanted them for his own, he knew that there were some things that weren’t meant to be taken. Things that deserved to live for others to marvel in their beauty. A shame that the wolf will now certainly bleed out and die.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he exhaled a breath he had been holding and decided to let the matter no longer bother him. He has a body to dispose of as well as the man’s wife to prepare for dinner, there was no room in his schedule to go about caring for feral canines. 

Reaching down, he plucked the unused syringe from the ground, recapped it and placed it carefully back in his coat pocket. He next picked up the rifle and emptied it of its bullets, placing those in an empty pocket as well, he would rather not have the gun somehow going off on its own as he had to manage carrying it and the newly dead body back to his rental car. 

Before his departure, he gave a single glance back the way the wolf had left and took note of the bloodied trail it had left behind. Hannibal decided that once he was finished with his day, he might return to track the wolf down to put it out of its misery if it had not yet succumbed to death by then. A mercy killing for anything beautiful was something he could manage.

 

*

He had parked quite a ways from the woods, though he was certain that it was unlikely for anyone to be snooping about this late at night, he was clever enough to execute caution. Hannibal did feel that his plan of returning to the scene of the crime was a tad nonsensical. As if leaving the ice-chest filled with freshly harvested meat within the trunk of his rental car wasn’t a big enough risk. His curiosity over the fate of the wolf was far too great.

Stepping under the bristles that laced many of the pine trees, a small flashlight igniting his path, he made his way to where he had last laid eyes on the wolf. He crouched down closer to the earth and brushed several newly fallen leaves away to reveal tracks that had marked the damp, moldable ground. He adjusted the path of light as he stood and began to follow the canine imprints. 

Nearly twenty minutes of walking had passed with only paw prints to show of the wolf. Hannibal was just about to throw away his patience when the tracks curiously led him to a chain-link fence, on the other side of the fence was the city. 

“Peculiar.” He spoke his interest audibly once he noted the hole in the bottom of the fence, big enough for the feral creature to crawl through, “What could possibly draw you to the city, I wonder.” 

Hannibal placed the flash-light between his teeth in an almost caricature manor and gripped the fence with his newly freed hands. He scaled the fence and dropped to his feet on the other side once he had reached the top, plucking the light from his mouth soon after. 

Though he no longer had the fresh earth to make out imprints from the beast, dripping blood seemed to grant him a new path. Glancing around himself, he took note of the lack of civilians around and began on his quest for the wolf. He eventually was even able to place the flash-light in his pocket and use the street lights to guide his blood spattered path.

He didn’t have to walk for as nearly as long as he had in the woods, for the bloody paw prints turned into an alleyway aside a dreary worn-down building. Before walking down the alleyway, he felt it would be a wise decision to equip himself with his blade now, rather than give the wolf a fighting chance. 

Now armed, Hannibal stepped quickly into the dark path, but instead of meeting the site of the wolf, he was met with nothingness. Assuming perhaps the creature had decided to hide behind a couple of garbage bins, he crept deeper into the passageway, stealing glances at the footprints. 

Strikingly enough, they didn’t lead him to a stack of boxes or a group of trash cans, they miraculously just stopped. Squatting down, he reequipped his flashlight and shined the light onto the prints, at first thinking that the rest of the path had somehow been washed away, but his thoughts were momentarily broken off when his attention came to the last of the prints. It was not that of a wolf, a hound, a dog, a mutt, or anything canine. It was the print of a bloodied human hand. 

Suddenly, he heard a rustle above, and was quick to swing his light upward. He took notice of an open window to the building as well as an old fire escape ladder that had been drawn down. His tongue fiddled along his bottom lip as he once again stood, placed both of his items back into his coat pocket and gripped the metal frame of the ladder. It was sticky with blood. 

Hannibal’s body seemed to move purely on his interest alone now as he climbed the fire escape. When he reached the open window, he drew in a breath through his nose, taking in the scent of iron. 

Swinging his leg through, he pushed the curtains away and stepped into the dark room. He took in his surrounding from what he could make up through cracked windows. A bare mattress laid in the middle of the filthy floor, clothes piled on the end of the bed, dirty dishes stacked here and there and a few figurines of dogs rest upon the windowsill. The room was empty, but drops of blood speckled on the dirty ground seemed to lead to the room over. He could make out a pained whine emitting itself from it. 

Light on his toes, the man strode across the room and stepped passed the open doorway. Turning his head, the site he had caught caused him to take a brief step back as if to reassess what he saw. 

Staring back at him are the two stormy blue eyes belonging to the lovely man he had shared a special night with those many weeks ago. The same man who had had such an effect on him, he felt the desire to stay in Florence in search of him. 

Will was seated atop of a table beside another window, there was no doubt he had caught site of Hannibal in the streets from this view. His hand was grasping at his shoulder that still hadn’t ceased to trickle out blood, his skin was looking pale from the loss. 

Glancing out the window briefly once more, as if deciding whether or not he could escape from it, Will then made eye contact with a baffled looking Hannibal before parting his gaze towards the floor. The emotion on his face clearly read shame. 

Hannibal in a state of shock and confusion leaned against the doorway, as if he didn’t he might topple right over.

“Will.” He whispered with a wavering voice as he slowly connected the dots. Dots that made his mind yell at him, telling him that couldn’t be connected. That shouldn’t be connected.

Swallowing heavily, Will drew his eyes upward again to meet with the dazed maroon, fear of punishment splayed in his own. But the meeting of their eyes drew to an end as Will’s breath suddenly hitched, sweat drenching all of his features as his grasp on his wound tightened. A long, raspy whine leaving his parted lips. 

Deciding to forget his bewilderment, Hannibal quickly made his way across the room to be by Will’s side. Tucking a hand behind the other man’s shirt, he feels across the expanse of his back, “The bullet is still inside of you.” 

Will continues to tremble in pain even while in the man’s grasp, he speaks for the first time, but doesn’t acknowledge the prior statement, “Th-That man…” he gulps, forcing his eyes open to stare up at Hannibal, “Y-You killed him. You killed him, I saw you. And--” a wince interrupts his statement momentarily before he continues, “And I saw you carry his body away.” 

“You do not know of what you saw, Will.”

“I prefer sins of omission to outright lies, Hannibal.” Will glared at him with eyes that clearly stated fuck you, “Don’t lie to me.”

Pinching his lips into a thin line, Hannibal stared right back into the glare that was directed at him. He stayed silent for a moment as Will’s words played through his thoughts, clucking his tongue, he finally gave his response.

“I snapped his neck and carried his body to my car where I then proceeded to return him to his home. Once stepping into his doorway, I told his wife ‘Buona sera!’ before slicing open her bared throat.”

Will’s eyes widened and tried to draw them towards the floor, but his chin was soon captured by tanned fingers and forced to once again meet Hannibal’s gaze.

“Shortly after, I reunited the two and began to harvest them of their organs in a conjugal unison. Till death do them part, I suppose.” He gave a sly smirk, “Then I feasted upon Mrs. Fell, I prepared her as a stunning dish. A standing rib roast with au jus and a creamy horseradish sauce. The rest of their remains reside in the trunk of my car nearly thirty minutes from here.”

The two stared at each other for a long silence, the only sound coming from the two was the quiet panting from Will. 

“Thanks for being honest with me.”

The comment caused a brow of Hannibal’s to raise in surprise, a twitch of his lip in amusement joining it. 

“It makes sense now. Why I always saw you following those people, always at a distance. I recognized their scents… You mutilated them, didn’t you?” Parting his bloodied hand from his wound, he gripped Hannibal’s bicep, “Those crime scenes that have been showing up. The ones by il Mostro. Those where you, weren’t they.”

“You had been following me. Watching me.”

“You were supposed to leave…” Staring at Hannibal with an almost hurt look, he whispered, “You told me you had to return, that you couldn’t stay. But you never left.”  


“I couldn’t leave without you.” 

Will jerked in shock at the reply, tilting his head in his confusion at the comment. But as if to sway his turmoil, Hannibal ran his fingers through the dark curls that rest damp on Will’s head and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“Those nights after our meeting, you had seemed to successfully capture my thoughts, Will. As if they were your own to take.” He then kissed Will’s lips, “And perhaps they are.”  


Drawing his hand out of the thick array of curls, he parted his coat and withdrew the syringe from earlier, uncapping it he then grasped Will’s arm tightly and moved the man’s sleeve upwards. Leaning in, he aimed the needle-point at the bared skin. 

Will tensed at the sudden gesture and quickly tried to pull out of Hannibal’s grasp, but was unsuccessful in his weak state. All he could do was pant out his pleas.  


“N-No. Don’t. D-Don’t want it. N-No…” He shook his head in protest, but the needle pierced his skin, and he was being injected with something he did not know of, “Please don’t, il Mostro…”

Shortly after, his vision began to fade out to black as he finally succumbed to the drug. The last thing he was able to make out was the blurry outline of Hannibal’s form. 

 

*

The city was loud down below, with car engines rumbling, people chattering and dogs barking. Despite the boisterous noise, Florence was still quite beautiful as Hannibal looked down upon it from his window. 

He had decided to sketch a cityscape while seated upon his windowsill. The morning light from the sun was the only thing that lit the room, but was enough to brighten the cream-colored walls. Hannibal drew his pencil away from his sketchbook at the first sounds of Will stirring in his bed.

“You called me il Mostro last night. I would prefer it if you continued to refer to me as Hannibal.” Slowly he tore his eyes from the window to look at the groggy man, “Or are we no longer on a first name basis?” 

Before Will acknowledged the other man, he took in his surroundings. He was back at Hannibal’s place, resting in the same bed that they had once had sex in. He then assessed himself as he started to bring himself up to lean against the headboard, brushing his fingertips against the soft bandages that were tightly wrapped around his shoulder and torso. Hannibal had doctored him up very well. 

“When you referred to yourself as Doctor Lecter, I had assumed you were the psychiatric kind.” 

“I’ve been a doctor of many positions. Prior to being a Psychiatrist, I was a Surgeon.” He stated factually. 

A quiet chuckle played passed Will’s lips as he gave the other man a quick glance, he then sighed softly. 

“I was frightened last night. I’ve seen the things you’ve done, the creations you’ve made out of people. They all refer to you as ‘il Mostro.’ A part of me was certain you were going to do to me what you do to them… A part of me also knew that you wouldn’t.” 

Hannibal closed his sketchbook and sat it down upon the side table beside the window. He drew across the room and took a seat at the end of the bed aside Will’s feet. Reaching out, he began to rub at the man’s leg soothingly.

“At first I couldn’t understand your motive. But I think I understand now. I couldn’t realize your motive because there wasn’t one. The majority of your reasoning is simply whimsy, isn’t it?” 

“Why is it I didn’t kill you while you slept so peacefully then? What deterred my whimsy from doing that?”

“You’re curious. Intrigued. You want answers from me that you know will be hard for you to accept. To accept there are more interesting…monsters…out there than you.” Will had to clear his throat at calling himself a monster, but slowly he brought his gaze to look fondly up at Hannibal, “And because now I’m here with you.”

Staring deeply into Will’s eyes, Hannibal drew in a sharp breath through his nose as his expression turned soft. In response, he inched higher up the bed to hover his face close to Will’s. In a slow and affectionate movement, his lips met with the pink ones just in front of him, capturing them in a tender kiss. 

“I knew you are extraordinary, Will. Here you see me bare, stripped of my secrets and yet you do not frighten or run. As I have come to think on your own secrets and accept them.”

“How can you accept me? Hannibal, I-I’m an animal. A creature.” 

“You are a phenomenon.” His lip twitched as a grin began to play on his face, “And I am a beast. How could I not see you and see the beauty of your being?”

Softly he kissed Will’s lips and then moved to his neck, licking it softly before placing a playful bite, “I can see the beauty in your skin and in your bones.” He sucked a dark mark upon Will’s throat. 

Parting his tongue from his lips, he began to trail a wet path down from Will’s collarbone, over the bandages that drape across his chest down to his navel. His actions caused a blissful whimper to escape Will’s mouth. 

“Mmm. Hannibal, you’re going to rile me up.” Despite his plea, Will reached down and curled his fingers in the ashy blond locks of Hannibal’s hair, scraping his nails against the scalp. 

Hannibal’s tongue danced along Will’s abdomen, making playful circles through the dark bristles that trailed from his navel down passed the hem of his boxers. Hannibal’s broad hands then captured Will’s hips, clutching the fabric of the man’s boxers, he slowly swept them down supple thighs. 

“I want to rile you up. I want to hear your pleas for me to ravish you.” He leaned down to place a soft kiss upon his hip and then placed another to his thigh, “If my memory does not betray me, you sounded so needy last time.” 

A heavy blush was coaxed to Will’s cheeks, spreading to his throat and chest at the memory, “Your hands and mouth felt remarkable…a-and you were taking too long. I had to be vocal or else I felt you would have taken all the time the world could grant you.”

Hannibal chuckled softly, “All good things to those who wait, dear Will.” He gave a soft kiss to the patch of hair just above the man’s cock before taking it in his hand.

“I n-never admitted to being a patient man.” He squirmed against the pillows as his gaze stayed locked on the man between his thighs, “Besides, I think you like to hear me beg. 

Actually, I believe I even made a claim of your sadistic nature the day I met you.”

Will took his bottom lip between his teeth when Hannibal began to stroke his cock thoroughly, hardening in the man’s grip.

A sharp toothed smile emanated across his face as he quietly laughed at the words, “Even then you were able to read me like words across paper, weren’t you, Will?” Watching his own handiwork, Hannibal began to pick up the pace of the hand working Will’s cock, his other stroking smooth circles into the man’s thigh.

He was rewarded a needy moan and the hands in his hair tightened in response. Leaning down, Hannibal gave Will’s cock head a brisk lick, a taste of the salty precum that had begun to bead at the slit. He then took the length into his mouth, suckling at the head before diving down further.

“Oh god. God, Hannibal.” Will’s cheeks flushed even hotter and his body bucked into the wet warmth of Hannibal’s mouth, but the fingers stroking his thigh were quick to grasp a hip and hold him down firmly against the bed as the man worked him off with his mouth. 

Hollowing out his cheeks, Hannibal took the cock deeper into his mouth, rubbing the thick vein on the underside with his flat tongue and he sucked vigorously. Drool began to seep out the sides of his mouth and pool at Will’s thighs, the site of it only made Will moan more and squirm against Hannibal’s tight grip. 

He bobbed his head precisely, taking in the scent of Will’s arousal and the musky scent of the pubic hairs that tickled his nose when he took Will’s cock deep to the hilt, moaning when it would reach his throat. The vibrations made his dear Will mewl his excitement, and the fingers in his hair danced between stroking and pulling. 

“H-Hannibal. Oh fuck. Oh f—fuck. I’m going to come.” The lip he captured between his teeth was on the verge of bleeding as he felt his orgasm about to transpire. 

This only urged Hannibal to become merciless, ravishing Will’s prick with the warm confines of his mouth, he rolled his tongue over the head once more before swallowing around the man’s orgasm, letting each ribbon of cum shoot down his throat. When he finally parted, saliva and semen linked his bottom lip to the head of Will’s dick. 

Gently, he began to stroke the rest of his orgasms out until he heard the man above him settle into the pillows overhead. His deep breaths echoing in the room.

Crawling up the scale of body below him, he nibbled at Will’s neck before placing a chaste kiss to his lips, he laid down beside him. 

“Th-That was…”

“Marvelous?”

“Unexpected.” Will turned his head to look at Hannibal who had begun to form a pout across his features, he laughed and nuzzled his nose against the other man’s cheek, “But yes, marvelous. Thank you.”

A grin took over to replace the pout as he closed his eyes and breathed in Will’s scent, “You looked like you needed it. How could I not when seeing you in my bed all wrapped up and injured? Like an aching puppy.”

“An aching puppy? Very clever. How funny.” He let out an agitated sigh at the man’s choice in wording, but his smile stayed none the less, “Speaking of all wrapped up… My shirt must be ruined with blood, huh?”

“You need not worry about your shirt.”

“Why is that, exactly?”

“You left a very nice blue one on my floor the night you left.”

“Did I?”

“Yes, I believe you decided you must leave so urgently that you couldn’t be bothered to put on your clothes. You must have left naked, unless you had brought another change of clothes I had no mind of.”

“Oh, that’s right. I did, I remember in the middle of the night, I caught a scent out the cracked window. This man I’ve been tracking, he and his daughter were on some sort of midnight walk down below and I left through the window.” Will quickly tensed at the information he shared.

Propping up on his elbow, Hannibal looked down at Will, “Tracking? What were your reasons for tracking this man?”

Will swallowed as he peered up at the maroon eyes studying him, “He… He is like me.” His tongue ran across his lips, “A werewolf. I’ve been tracking him for some time, studying the paths he goes down. I found it peculiar that he came around this way that night, I had to leave to make sure he hadn’t noticed me.” 

Hannibal was silent for quiet sometime, he reached down and tucked a stray curl behind Will’s ear before speaking again, “What do you plan to do with this other werewolf, Will?”

“I plan to kill him. With my own teeth.”

At that, Hannibal’s pupils grew wide and he leaned down to take Will’s mouth in another tender kiss.


End file.
